


My Little Brony: Onward to Equestria!

by Amadeus (Storybook_Shadow)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storybook_Shadow/pseuds/Amadeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Can also be found on Fanfiction.net under the same title. Adapted to Archive of Our Own because reasons. I AM THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR.)</p>
<p>Not quite a Human in Equestria fic. Conventions in 2016 are highly anticipated for bronies. Mostly because a random four of them have the now-famous "Portal Contest." The prize? A one-way trip to Equestria. When the first ones to step foot in sacred ground for bronykind, who knows what might happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Brony: Onward to Equestria!

**I don't own MLP: FIM, or any of its characters, settings, etc. I own the plot, and Storybook Shadow.**

**Have fun, Bronies and others alike!**

* * *

"Alrighty then." came an exited voice from a podium. "Welcome to Sidneigh 2016, where we will have the surprise "Portal to Equestria" contest!

Right. Where I am is Sydney, Australia, at the kinda-known Sidneigh convention at the Technology Park. I personally liked the convention BEFORE the contest, but after it was announced, people rushed to buy raffle tickets. It sounded cool, but I didn't believe it. Nonetheless, I bought a ticket, for the hell of it.

Right. Name.

My name is Valentine (pronounced like Valentin, as in Rasputin type "N") Michael Smith. I'm barely 18, now.

...Okay, I'm kidding. That isn't my name, but who cares? Not like I'll ever meet you, whoever's reading this. Call me Storybook Shadow. You'll be hearing it often enough.

Back to the main point. The contest was simple: One ticket per person, and you can enter an OC with a creator name, as well, but they have to be valid. Whoever wins gets the chance to go to Equestria (the "Sacred Land", to some), with 3 others from different conventions held around the same time. If they refuse, are absent, or so on, there's another ticket drawn, etc.

Of course, the drawing was underway, and I figured some other guy would win...and I was right.

"Luka Percival Lazarus!" No reply, no one walking on stage. "Alright, next ticket!" The announcer, a thin, suited bald man (who sounded suspiciously like Heartland from Yugioh Zexal), Preformed an action similar to that of the one from the Hunger Games...whatever her name was, ( **It's Effie Trinket, I'm now aware)**  and pulled another ticket. "Storybook Shadow! OC Creator: **(Personally Redacted, but he said it)**!"

...I nearly rejected it. I wasn't diehard, like some Bronies were. I passed a fair amount of Season Four because I'd either seen it, or thought it was filler. Instead of have a typical HiE INCIDENT, in which someone would probably try something stupid, (Like many fantasies of Rainbow Dash being acted upon) I ran right up to the podium to claim my prize.

"Finally, someone who's HERE today, eh? Give a round of applause, everypony!" The audience clapped, except the very few who frowned at their chances of horse fucking not being realized. Hopefully I don't have that kind of life there...

"Thank you. It's an honor." I started carefully. "Now, everyone, I don't INTEND on doing anything weird while I'm there..." several gave out a depressed 'awww.', "HOWEVER, I'll be trying my best to keep a log or something." The remainder clapped.

"Now, everyone, please enjoy the rest of the convention! Mr. _, please come with me. I think it's about time to get you ready." He walked off, and I found myself walking not far behind, preparing for my trip into Equestria...My new home, as it stands.

* * *

"Now then, welcome to the Lab." came the casual remark.

The Lab was HUGE. Grand, unlike the calm introduction, as if it was nothing. The room took up most of the the back half of the convention center, behind the assorted panels, where I could hear Lauren Faust speaking through speakers to the convention.

"Now, here's the plan, alright? Listen closely now." he whispered. I nodded.

"First off, my name is Oliver, but some people call me 'Olivander' because of what I do." I nod yet again in reply.

"Alright, before anything else, you'll be going in as Storybook Shadow, not a human." I went wide-eyed. I just saved most of Equestria, then, from the many who would try to kill Celestia and take the throne. "Doubly, you WILL be able to go back to human form, but please avoid so when able." I nod yet again.

"Are you capable of something other than nodding?" Oliver asked.

"Perfectly so. I find nodding to be easier." Olivander goes silent for a moment, then nods in return.

"Fair enough." He smirks. "Well, that's about it. Other than that, just stick to what you might do here on Earth...meaning no harems, etcetera, if such is your inclination, and...try to act normal. Walking on all fours will feel weird, I guarantee it."

"Right. That won't be a problem for me." I admitted. "Not exactly popular in any sense. Walking...I'll try."

Oliver nodded wearily. "Past that, it's time for everyone else to see you off." I drew a blank for a second.

"Everyone else being...?"

"The convention. ALL of the convention."

Aw fuck. I still hate crowds.

Long story short, once hug from Lauren Faust (which i inwardly fanboyed over) Stargate clone later, I was there, at the starting point of practically every fanfiction like my journey that I know of:

The Everfree Forest.

* * *

**End Note: DONE.**

**Constructive Criticism is welcome, Flaming...only if it presents fair points on the writing.**

**Either way, see you all around, whoever you are!**

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. This is going pretty nicely! Either way, do what you will, leave constructive criticism on either side, and stay awesome!


End file.
